Donkey Cale
by Whisper O' The Winds
Summary: Cale learns why Ashleyna doesn't want him to go up in her laboritory.


Donkey Cale

By Whisper O' The Winds

Cale looked around Ashleyna's laboratory "I don't see why we can't come in here any time we want" he said to himself "All there is in here are a few books, some herbs, a lot of jewelry, and some undescribable things in jars."

Cale and Sekhmet had been playing a game of cards and Cale had told Sekhmet that if he lost that he'd have to go into Ashleyna's laboratory and bring back proof that he'd been in there; Sekhmet had chickened out and refused to play. Cale decided to go up into the central tower and get something out of Ash's laboratory himself just to prove that there's nothing to be afraid of.

Looking at a particularly ugly gargoyle sitting on top of a pedestal he couldn't help but wonder why Ash would keep something like that. Turning he saw the perfect thing, a staff with a crystal claw on top of it. This would defiantly prove that he'd been in here. He walked over to pick it up. Suddenly he heard something growling behind him tuning slowly he looked around suspiciously. "Odd." He said noticing that the gargoyle was no longer on its pedestal. He heard another growl and whirled around to find the gargoyle growling at him with glowing red eyes.

Anubis, Sekhmet, and Dais heard the most frightful noise in their entire lives from somewhere above them in the central tower; it started out as a scream of shear terror form the throat of a human, then chanced to something that sounded like a cross between a human and a donkey. Shortly afterwards a donkey came careening down the stairs screaming with a voice that was only partially human.

"What the-" exclaimed Sekhmet in surprise, "Cale?"

"Mo-mon-monster! Up-up there!" was all the donkey could say.

"It _is_ Cale!" Cried Dais, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. The other two warlords weren't far behind.

"What's going on?" Asked Ashleyna have just arrived back from her trip to the valley for some herbs.

"Calestairs," gasped Anubis, between fits of laughter, "anddonkey!" 

Ashleyna walked over to Cale, "I take it you met the guard?"

Cale nodded his head, "Yes. Will you change me back now?"

"No" she replied.

"No?" Asked Cale.

"That's right, no. Someone has to set the example of what will happen if you go into my laboratory without my permission."

Cale snorted (In a very donkey-like way.), "So how long will I be stuck like this?" he asked.

"A week at least," Said Ash, "two or three years at most."

"Years!" Roared Cale in outrage, "I could be stuck like this for a couple of years!?!" By this time he had everyone rolling on the ground in laughter.

"I think it'll be best if you live in the stables till your back to your human form." Stated Ashleyna. 

_ Two days later. _

"Come on Cale!" Growled Dais, "I need someone to help me carry any game I catch while I'm down in the valley."

"There's no way I'm going to help you, much less let you put that bridle in my mouth!" Cried Cale indignantly. (This was followed by some donkey noises and him bucking as Dais tried to get close enough to put the bridle on him.)

Thirty minutes later

"I've feel so violated." Grumbled Cale letting himself be led by Dais (He had gotten the bridle on him finally) down into the valley, "You're going to pay for this!"

_ Three days later (Day Five) Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale are in the courtyard relieving Cale of his luggage_

"Cale must make a good pack animal." Said Sekhmet.

"Yeah," snorted Dais, "If you don't mind listening to him grumble day and night."

"Get this @&#!$ off of me!" Roared Cale trying to remove the bridle from his mouth.

"Careful or I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap." Said Ashleyna walking towards them from the castle entrance, 

"Hey Ash!" Cried Sekhmet with a devilish look on his face, "why not let Morkleb drop him off in the lake? That ought to cool him off!"

Morkleb (Who had been sitting, watching the little show) gave a cruel dragonish grin, and spred his wings.

"Ok." Said Ashleyna, taking the bridle from Cale's mouth

_ Day Seven_

Cale yawned and stretched leisurely, his hand brushed against the wood in the Hand!!!! He leapt up and looked him self over, "I'm human again!" He cried, dancing around, "No more pack animal work for me!"

He had just started to laugh like a maniac when Ashleyna entered, "I think I'll give you a chance to get a hold of yourself before I lock you in a room by yourself." She said and left. 


End file.
